Sweet Paws (request for Jack Stormer)
by Mokou the Braixen
Summary: Darkvolt and Minoru have been friends for a long time, but with feelings of desire for the buneary growing stronger each time they meet, Volt gets himself into a sticky situation later in the night, and it goes better than he had planned. M/M, Footpaws, Traps. You've been warned


**(Hey guys! Look who's finally getting their requests done! This one is from a special friend, Jack Stormer, a red buibui who's a **_**fantastic**_** paw rper. He's just amazing, and I was honored to take this request! So I hope you enjoy it!  
WARNING: The following contains:  
Foot/footpaw fetishes,**

**M/M or gay sex,**

**And traps. Read at your own risk~)**

The sky looked almost as if someone had put a multi colored blanket over the sun. The time of twilight, where the sun would soon be replaced by the sun, and the night replace the day. Darkvolt loved this time, under the Pikachu's flip-flops the dirt of the path he walked on was agitated, puffing up in small plumes of dirt around him. He was looking primarily to the sky, he was mesmerized by colors, the deepening pinks accompanied by deep violets, the clouds that seemed to fade into the distance as the sun was continuing to sink below the horizon. With a sigh, he thought of how dreamy the night seemed right now, the scenery was only adding to the content feeling he had. He was on his way to see a close friend of his, a Buneary named Minoru. They'd known each other for a while, a year or so, but they'd grown very close. A few feelings of affection for the bunny had risen in the Pikachu, but that was to be expected. She was sweet, beautiful, adorable, plus she was a master in martial arts, something he felt attracted to for some reason. He didn't exactly know why he did. After only a few more steps, a small house came into view, the square shaped house lay hidden amongst a few of the trees that lined the path he walked on, further up, a right turn in the path led to the house, along the path sprouted small flowers, mostly just simple wild flowers. An excited sigh escaped the Pikachu's lips as he turned onto the path. It was always like this, he'd get so excited when he was around her, the Buneary was just, so cute, and he could barely hold his feelings of love back. The Pikachu now stood at the door, he looked to the green painted wooden door, and hesitated for a few seconds. Finally, he willed himself to knock his paw against the door. As his paw hit the door, it almost at once swung open causing the Pikachu to let off a startled squeak as he looked to the buneary that now stood before him.

She stood just to his height, a bit of the height coming from her ears, she had a slim form, good for speed, and it outlined her athleticism. A noticeable difference in her appearance was that the usual white poofy fur around the waist and ears of the buneary was a light lavender shade, this shade of lavender also covered her paws. Giving a giggle, she looked to the surprised look over Darkvolt's face, she always loved surprising her friend like that, and the reactions she got were just too entertaining!  
"Aww did I scare you? ~" She teased,

"Pfft! No, I was just surprised you answered so quickly," Darkvolt said, trying desperately to hide the embarrassment in his tone.

"I think I did~ Oh well, come on in! I've been waiting for you!" she said, stepping into the house with a bounce.

Following the buneary into the house, the Pikachu stepped onto the plush carpet squished beneath the flip-flops he wore, he moved his left foot to an angle to kick the flip-flop off, then the right foot to kick the sandal onto the floor. Sighing, he looked to the house he'd become so familiar with. The house wasn't very big, but it was perfect for two or so people, the small house had a comfortable carpet, purple in color, a bit deeper shade than Minoru's fur. The main room was the living room, a small grey couch sat pressed against the wall near the door. Facing the couch stood an entertainment center. Adorning the stand stood a large box TV, under it was a compartment to store items, where a purple GameCube and games sat. The walls were the usual white, the room to the left of the living room was a kitchen, where a small table sat, suitable for two. A white fridge sat tucked away into a corner beside a counter where the sink stood. The room to the right was Minoru's bedroom, which Darkvolt had seen many times in the times he'd spent the night here.

"So~ The usual, right?" Minoru asked, her little body swaying a bit as she awaited the response.

Darkvolt nodded, a slight feeling of desire already beginning to crawl into his mind. He couldn't help it, just, the way those hips of hers moved… it was mesmerizing.

"Yeah! Just the usual~" He replied, his eyes snapping back to the shining black eyes of hers which were interrupted by a sliver of gold in the iris, she had beautiful eyes as well.

Finally getting the response she'd been hoping for, Minoru turned to the entertainment center. She bent her hips down to reach the controllers, and once again, the insistent feeling of desire strike Darkvolt again. He looked at the Buneary, her hips swaying so fluidly, the rump of hers rising into the air as she retrieved a game and slid the disk into the console. He noted how round and gropeable the cheeks looked.

Finally retrieving the controllers in each paw, Minoru stood, and took a few steps to the couch, plopping down onto the cushions, she handed Darkvolt the controller, and they turned their attention to the Television screen. The screen showed the Super Smash Brothers Melee title screen. Darkvolt grinned, he'd played this game countless times with Minoru, it was not surprising in the slightest to the Pikachu that she chose it.

"We played it the day we met, remember?" Minoru said, interrupting the Pikachu's thoughts.

He looked to her, and suddenly, the buneary seemed less like the confident girl he knew, more or less, like a shy, innocent little girl. Her face was flushed as she looked to the Pikachu, a blush was present, obscuring the brown of her cheeks with a light pink shade.

"I invited you over and we played all night, you passed out during a match and I tucked you into my bed. I keep playing this game so many times because it reminds me of that night," She said.

It was true, the game held a great deal of nostalgic feelings now surrounded this game as on that day so long ago, the two had become best friends with the help of this game. She silently blessed the fact they both loved this game as she went on.

"Yeah, I do remember! It was so much fun. I still love this game, even after playing it so many times," Darkvolt said,

The fact that the buneary held this game so close simply because of that day touched Darkvolt, and a flicker of hope rose in his stomach, one that she might in fact, return the feelings of affection towards him.

"Well, let's play!" he said.

Now, the screen turned to a character selection screen where many Nintendo characters were available. He giggled a bit as he selected Falco, a personal favorite of his. Minoru chose Link, and after navigating through the stage selection menu, the battle began. Throughout the game time, Minoru won most of the matches, always at the last second, where the battle seemed to be so consistent, it was suddenly broken by a quick trick by Minoru, resulting in a victory. Darkvolt set his controller down, his eyes were almost too heavy to keep up. It felt like lead weights had been set on his eyelids.

"Tired?" Minoru asked, to which she only got a nod from Darkvolt.

"Then let's head to bed, it is late anyways," Minoru said, a soft giggle coming from her, she stood onto her couch, and with a bend of her legs, she gave a hard push, and she launched off the couch, and through the door into her room. Darkvolt, now fatigued beyond belief, simply slumped off the couch, with his feet planting into the plush carpet, he took weary steps into the room. The house was now dark, save for the soft orange glow of the light inside the bedroom, once inside he took a look around. The room was averagely sized, a large bed sat pressed against the wall near the door, a window showed soft shafts of ivory moonlight shining in, only to be diminished by the artificial light of the light bulb. Minoru was already sprawled out on her bed, happily curled up in a part of the blanket, she'd left a section of the blanket open for Darkvolt. A giggle came from the Pikachu as he slunk into the bed. Beneath the blankets, the warmth was comforting, the body heat of Minoru being radiated back into Darkvolt, he pressed closer to the buneary, his arms wrapping around her waist.

And again, the same feeling of desire stuck, this time, full force. Heat was steadily rising between Darkvolt's legs, he gave a squirm of his body as he tried to calm himself, but it was no use. The yellow furred sheath of the Pikachu retreated, and now, throbbing in the warmth of the blanket, was his length. The pink length refused to be ignored, giving a hard throb every few seconds as if to remind the Pikachu it needed attention.

_Please not now._

With such close proximity, the tip brushed between Minoru's legs, and he couldn't help but let off a sigh as it brushed the cotton like fur of Minoru's waist, and then, he froze. He felt, something he never thought he'd ever feel in his life. His tip, had just brushed against something warm, thick, and without a doubt, fur covered.

_Was that…. A sheath?!_

All the moments of the past were almost completely different now, his longtime friend, was not a female, but, a male!?

Minoru now stirred, her, no. _His_ eyes fluttered open, and a sharp gasp was followed soon after. Darkvolt's mind went into panic mode, he literally flopped backwards, his body falling onto the floor with a loud thud. He lay on his back now, length still refusing to go down as the panicky feeling of fear spread through his body.

_Don't tell me I find this exciting…_

"D-Darkvolt! I uh..." He looked to his friend, and he could barely keep his eyes away.

He was lying on his back, the length that he had just felt brush his sheath showing clearly to him. He couldn't keep his eyes away, Darkvolt's face was a bright red, the same red as the electric pouches of his cheeks in fact.

"Minoru I was just!... Just…." Darkvolt began to say, but then broke off.

"W-Would you like some help?" Minoru asked, his eyes still locked on the thick length his friend boasted.

"W-what?" Darkvolt asked as he looked up.

Minoru now sat on the edge of the bed, his two large footpaws dangling over the edge, he gave a soft wiggle of each of his toes, his lips were curled into a grin.

"I have some big paws, wouldn't they feel nice on that?" He said, stepping down from the bed, and taking a seat right in front of the flustered Pikachu. He had his footpaws outstretched, inches away from the length of his friend.

"I.. I guess so," Darkvolt stammered.

Minoru looked down to Darkvolt, his mind was spinning, he never expected to do this kind of thing with Darkvolt, nevertheless, he was excited, and it could be clearly seen by the throbbing erection between his legs. He looked over the Pikachu once more, once his eyes fell below the waist, they remained locked on the length of the Pikachu. The pink length looked to be at least seven inches, tapering at the tip, it gave a hard throb. He moved one of his paws forward, as the rather large lavender furred paw neared the length, he could feel the heat permeating from the flesh, he hesitantly pressed the paw down, the plush pads of his toes and sole resting on the length. Darkvolt gave a soft moan, the sensitive flesh of his length felt the welcome cushiony feel of the pads, he could feel the warmth from the pads, as soon, it began to move, up and down, the plush pads were being pressed against his length. He once again let off a low moan as he felt the paw move aside, the second paw joined the first, aimed sideways as they trapped the length in a tight hold. Now the paws began to move, up and down in their motion, the slick pre that shot forth from the tip was rubbed into the slick skin of the length, to aid the rubs. Darkvolt was lost in pleasure, each soft rub of the paw pads against his length was like heaven, the heat, the slickness of the pads working to steadily gain a bit of friction. Minoru's legs moved at a slow pace, his paw pads moving along the length, he felt a soft squeak come from his maw as he felt the shots of pre smearing into the pink pads of his paws, but he kept going. Minoru gave a satisfied sigh as he looked to Darkvolt, he saw that the Pikachu had closed his eyes, his mouth was twisted into a satisfied grin. Minoru grinned now, he felt comfortable with this idea, of giving his closest friend the service of his paws. He decided to up the pace, with a few hard presses of his hindpaws, he applied harder pressure as he went, the pads now pressing down against the length as he pressed Darkvolt's length against his stomach fur, the paw pads now almost kneading the pink length. Minoru could feel the throbs that he was giving off, each one was almost always accompanied by another generous shot of pre onto his paw pads, which again only worked to aid in quickening his pace. Darkvolt was close, the friction that was building was begging to pop him off, he gave soft huffs as the paws of his friend continued going over his length, the slick, warm pads once again bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. It was so close, so so close. Darkvolt moved his paws up, gripping the footpaws that traveled over his length, pressing them down to add more pressure, which Minoru didn't seem to mind. In fact, the action spurred the Buneary on, he pressed down with his paws, moving his legs as fast as they were able, the slick pads pressed into the now erratically throbbing length. Darkvolt was lost, his eyes closed as he let off a loud huff, followed by a loud moan as he felt the pressure that had been building in his tip release, he felt hard throb after hard throb rock through his length, from the tip of his length, his seed shot off in high spurts. The shots of seed splattered and smeared into the paw pads that had been rubbing them, some of the shots even reaching Minoru's cheeks, the last few simply drooled out, making a small pool onto his yellow belly fur.

Finished with his task, Minoru simply sat there, looking down to his paws which now felt hot and sticky with the smeared seed that had been worked into the pads of his.  
"Ahh, this'll be hard to get off…" he said as he gave a wiggle of his individual toes.

"Not exactly~" Darkvolt said, he sat up, only to flop his body onto the ground his face was inches away from the paws of his friend. He could smell the scent of his own musk covering the paws, he gave a soft murr as he parted his lips, his tongue moved forth to press onto the soft paw pad of the sole. He gave a slow drag of his tongue up, his seed being cleaned from the paw and onto his tongue, after reaching the buneary's toes, he swallowed his seed down. The tongue of his friend tickled as it cleaned away the seed covering his paws, and Minoru let off content sighs as Darkvolt continued this, his tongue swathing again and again until he was sure each paw was clean, down to the toes.

The night's activities aside, Darkvolt was already feeling tired. A long yawn came from his muzzle as he looked lazily to Minoru, a tired smile over his lips.

"Come on, let's get to sleep," Minoru said, offering a paw to Darkvolt. Happily taking it, Darkvolt was hoisted into the sheets, Minoru laying on his side, who was then yanked into a tight embrace, Darkvolt's paws wandering over his slim body. Their body heats merging, the two were lulled into a happy aftermath, sleep soon starting to take them, Darkvolt said one phrase before letting his eyes close.

"I love you, Minoru," and with that, he was asleep.

A warm feeling shuddered through Minoru, the one he'd been waiting months for to say this one phrase, it finally happened. A content feeling settling in, Minoru let sleep take him, joined with his closest, and dearest friend.

"I love you too, Volt,"

**(Well, that's it! I hope you liked this! And if there's anything I did wrong with the pawjob, tell me. I never wrote this kind of scene before uwu**

**Mokou is out~~)**


End file.
